Diable-Forme
---- の |romaji= Akuma no Katachi |type= Mutant |user = Ancil Roux Axel Roux Acel Roux }} Diable-Forme ( の , Akuma no Katachi) is a Mutant Quirk that is known in the Roux Family to be a quirk almost every family member is known to gain. It foremost gives the appearance of a devil and also allows the user to be able to gain the abilities and weaknesses of a devil. Description Diable-Forme is a known quirk in the Roux Family. The few people who do not have this quirk in the family are usually people married into the family or adopted. Though the family is large and wide it isn't the cleanest of families with some being heroes, others being villains and some going as far as vigilantes. Diable-Forme makes the family all look like one family out of a horror movie though with their demon-like features. These features are different for all but the most common features are tails, horns, red eyes and scales. Some of the family are known to have wings and thus can fly but they are fewer in number than most. Diable-Forme is usually found in the family members at the age of five where they gain a few features that could resemble that of a demon or devil. It isn't until they reach 12 years and older that they gain most of the abilities to Diable-Forme though as the mix of puberty and the quirk makes the user gain their final qualities and items of their appearance and start to learn about the power and speed they have gained. The unique ability that a Diable-Forme user gains really depends on the user but most start to show signs of another ability of their own at around 5-7 years old. Sometimes the parents influence their ability, for example, Axel Roux who gained Supersonic Hearing. This ability came from his mother who had a quirk that affected sound waves. Not all parents influence their abilities as seen with many family members like Acel Roux. Generally, these abilities are stronger than their parents or far more unique and could easily be mistaken for another quirk. Rarely, there are people with Diable-Forme who seem very human with hardly any changes. Ancil Roux is a good example of this, however, this is because of his unique ability. Some Diable-Forme users only gain a tail or a horn. They have weaker speed and strength boosts than the rest of their family but their ability is considered that to be amazing in the family. As such these people are not shunned but praised inside the family which seems highly unlikely due to all of their demonic looks. Inside, it is a quirk and it in no ways affect the way they act. Their own personality's growing through time. In the end, Diable-Forme users are just normal human beings with a few extra designs. Moving on from the appearances Diable-Forme gives the user, there are other benefits to this quirk. Diable-Forme users are found to be usually faster than most people and also has boosted strength. This speed and strength depend on a user as well, some have greater speed than strength while others have greater strength than speed. This form does go down in the line of their parents with a clear split between the side who are faster and a side of strength. Even with such a weird event taking place, the user is able to focus on other aspects to train and can make themselves different from the family. This doesn't stop their natural talent which will run through their veins and into the next child of the family. Naturally, this quirk has weaknesses. The main weakness is silver which the family shares the gene of being severely allergic to. When silver is rubbed on Diable-Forme users' body they come out with a rash, but if placed or worn, it can become red, blotchy, swollen and very painful. This reaction, without proper medication, can cause great pain, a limb to be removed or even death. This is limited a little with silver being a highly used metal a user is only affected when the silver is the primary metal in the object. The purer the silver the more deadly it is. It's like increasing the potency of a poison for the Roux, just their poison is silver. This weakness is not just limited to silver. The stronger the Roux then the more cosmetic metals they seem to be allergic too but, somehow, silver runs down the genes of everyone in the Roux Family. Of course, a user has a personal weakness only to them that accompanies their personal strength. This weakness is usually related to their strength or the polar opposite. These weaknesses, other than silver, is the weakest part of the user. Since each weakness is different to each Roux it can be a challenge to find out this weakness but once found it can be a deadly weapon used against the Roux. Some Diable-Forme users' are able to counter this weakness by enduring their weakness so much it doesn't affect them as much but even when they try as hard as they can it is still an apparent problem and if used in a battle it can cause a user to be unable to battle. Known Abilities One of the quirks strongest and most feared abilities is that known as Possession (所持, Shoji) where the user trades their humanity for that of greater power. It is one of the quirks strongest moves which creates the users to change appearance to that closer to the demon they hide within them. Though this just a saying and a better way of putting it, the users' appearance grow that of being much more demonic and haunting, horns growing bigger, extra limbs coming out or even gaining more features. The appearance change depends on the person with each being unique to their own. Some have no idea what their own looks like due to being able to control their rage and not having to use such a move. The move can be used in two ways. The most common way is by their user's own will. Most users' try not to use this move till last moment due to its high risk but all users, with great training and many failures, learn how to activate this Possession allowing them to grow stronger in strength, speed and their own unique power. The second way to use this power is not by the users' choice. When the user grows enough in anger the user can be forced into this form, known as a Dominance (覇業, Hagyō) where the user automatically uses their Possession. A user that has done this from Dominance is much more prone to their weaknesses but also grow stronger much faster. Their humanity is at grave stake at this point. During the Possession a user's appearance greatly changes, becoming that of a demon. Horns enlarge and stature changes, some can be quite minimal while others are extremely different and major. This appearance change usually gives off a dark smoke almost like the user was holding back the form until now. The users' strength and speed are increased majorly while their own personal quirk increased nearly tenfolds. Sometimes the power can almost evolve, for example, Aceil's special ability (Blood Thickness) no longer requires him to drink from a human but from any type of creature to gain his buff of strength but his appearance no longer reverts back to that of a human. This change keeps improving and going on as the users' rage or control goes on. For this reason, their strength and speed also slowly increases the longer they are in their form but so too does their weaknesses. This move is more of an offensive type move, going for a much more violent end to many people on the other side. It is why Roux is quite feared by many. Of course, with such great strength, there is also great weaknesses. As their unique strength grows tenfold so does their weakness. The user is seen much more prone to this weakness and can even be killed with such a simple action but that's if the user is able to figure out the weakness and succeed in getting close enough to harm them. The greatest fear about this power is it's main weakness, however, where the user slowly starts to lose their personality and become much more aggressive, cocky and savage. The user no longer avoids fights and believes themselves to be basically unstoppable. Not only this, the user slowly lose themselves entirely, thinking of anything that isn't a "demon" is simply below them and a slave or even just an object to kill or use. This lost of humanity can create a dangerous situation and to make matters worse the user can lose themselves entirely to the possession and grow so deep in the darkness to be unable to turn back to themselves. At this point, the only safe option is to kill the user. Lastly, the user's weakness to silver is increased and much more sensitive the longer they are in this Possession. Pure silver becomes much more agony and can kill if not treated quickly and highly concentrations of silver start to harm despite not being pure. This can leave the user to be greatly allergic to nearly anything and everything due to the wide use of silver in the modern day. Basic Strengths * Greater speed and strength * Some users can fly * One special "power" unique to each user Basic Weaknesses * Severely allergic to pure silver ** Sometimes other cosmetic metals can cause the same effects, they are still allergic to silver. * One personal weakness unique to each user Users Trivia * Diable-Forme just means Devil-Form in French. ** So far Diable-Forme and it's users' are only in France. * Thanks to Comic for combing two gifs into one for the author! * This is the only quirk the author will allow others to use as long as they are part of the Roux Family, for more information please message her. Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Roux Family